When an event is held, those involved or interested usually appreciate it if memorabilia is available. For example, such an event may have a social, political, or business character. Also, persons interested in the memorabilia may include, for instance, sponsors, patrons, participants, attendees, fans, agents, representatives or collectors. Furthermore, some enterprises are geared toward providing such memorabilia, and they wish to provide products which are attractive and desirable.
A way to make memorabilia attractive and desirable is to closely connect the memorabilia with one or more special aspects of the event. For example, memorabilia may be made to include physical objects or pictures for highlighting or celebrating one or more particular occasions, locations, activities, sponsors or participants.
One known configuration for a sportsman's display and gift article mounts a light weight, imitation golf ball atop a golf tee. The golf tee and imitation golf ball are supported without touching a surface, by a mounting which is capable of supporting extremely light weight. The surface has space located alongside the imitation golf ball and the golf tee, for inscriptive material or a calendar. Such a design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,247 to La Favor et al. (entitled "Display Device for Sportsmen" and issued Oct. 21, 1969). A shortcoming of this design is the limitation of the mounting to supporting extremely light weight. Another shortcoming is the lack of cover for the displayed object and material. A further shortcoming is the separation between the displayed object and material.
Thus, a need exists for a golf commemorator which is capable of displaying an actual golf ball along with a picture. Another need exists for such a golf commemorator which closely associates the actual golf ball with the picture. A further need exists for the golf commemorator to cover the actual golf ball and the picture.